1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an inkjet recording device that records an image by applying ink droplets to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image recording device that prevents change in viscosity of ink present in a nozzle by maintaining a constant ambient temperature in the vicinity of a recording section in a device (see JP2006-240009A). Further, there is an image recording device that controls ambient temperature in the vicinity of the surface, through which a recording medium passes, of a heating-fixing section by controlling the ON/OFF state of a heater element and the amount of heat generated from the heater element (see JP2004-034643A). Furthermore, there is an image recording device that detects ambient temperature in a chamber room covering a carriage on which a recording head for discharging ultraviolet curable ink is mounted and controls the ambient temperature by controlling an electric heater or a fan (see JP2012-192596A).